La magie de Noël : Y'en a un peu plus je vous le met quand même ? 2017
by LeFan D'ost
Summary: Un petit recueil de Drabbles pour faire un petit cadeau à des personnes quand l'envie m'en prend lors de la période de Noël.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonsoir bonne nuit si vous êtes là en pleine nuit. Ceci est un recueil de Drabbles pour la période de Noël créé uniquement pour écrit quelques-uns de ces petits textes en cadeau pour d'autres personnes quand l'envie m'en prend. Voici un petit texte de 200 mots tout pile sur le fandom de Merlin pour la belle **Shade Bow**. J'espère que ce petit texte te plaira, comme ça m'a fais plaisir de te l'écrire ! :)

* * *

 **N.B. :** J'ai fais une petite faute involontaire dans le titre, et je ne peux pas la corriger, alors ne m'en voulez pas trop ! Désolé ! ^^

* * *

Il s'agissait là de la période de Noël, la période préférée d'Arthur. Depuis son accession au trône, Arthur avait décrété qu'à chaque Noël, chaque pauvre, chaque riche, chaque nobles, chaque fermiers, agriculteurs et autres paysans, chaque homme, femme, enfant s'asseyent à la même table, revêtant tous de simples habits, sans distinction aucune entre les personnes, tous mangeant la même nourriture. Il avait décrété que chaque personne, âgée ou jeune, trouve un toit toute une semaine durant, afin de pouvoir, à la période de Noël, un semblant de dignité. Il voulait que cet événement soit fêté chaque année dans la dignité, dans le respect et sur le même pied d'égalité. Il avait également été décrété que les habitants les plus démunis du Royaume puisse avoir en cette période sacrée de l'année de quoi vivre survivre pour une partie de l'année au moins, et que chaque enfant puisse avoir le sourire aux lèvres en découvrant un cadeau en cette sainte journée. Pour affirmer sa volonté, il s'efforçait d'appliquer chaque année cela, non pas dans son château, mais dans une auberge dans la ville basse, vêtu pauvrement, mangeant et riant avec les gens du peuple. C'était vraiment la période préférée du Roi Arthur.


	2. Chapter 2

Ce nouveau Drabble de 500 mots tout pile est pour Zelda. Oui, c'est le pseudo d'une personne. J'espère que ce cadeau lui fera plaisir ! Enjoy ! :D

Zelda était là, grelottante. Le froid la pénétrait jusqu'aux os. Elle avait beau être au coin d'un feu, dans sa chambre et emmitouflée dans trois couvertures, elle grelottait comme si elle était nue sur le Lac Hylia qui était gelée en cette saison. C'était la période de Noël, tous étaient en joie, et tout le monde avait des étoiles dans les yeux en découvrant quelles étaient les magnifiques décorations de Noël choisies par la Princesse pour décorer la cour du château et ainsi que le bourg et le marché d'Hyrule. Mais la Princesse Zelda, elle, n'était pas en joie. Il manquait quelqu'un. Il manquait une personne qui, sans elle, la Princesse Zelda ne sait plus où aller. Link. Il manquait Link. Ce nom … CE nom … c'est ce nom qui faisait que la Princesse s'illuminait, qui faisait imaginer à Zelda bien des choses, qui lui rappelait cette personne dont elle était éperdument amoureuse. Mais c'est aussi ce nom qui apporte à Zelda le malheur. Le malheur, car elle est tourmentée à l'idée d'une mésaventure qui pourrait arriver à son sauveur, à se demander quand est-ce qu'il va arriver, à vouloir l'avoir toujours auprès d'elle pour le savoir en parfaite sécurité. Mais sait-elle que ce tourment est réciproque ? Link, qui était alors sur le chemin menant au château d'Hyrule, se tourmentait tout autant. Il craignait à chaque seconde passée éloigné d'elle qu'il lui arrive malheur, qu'elle puisse se faire enlever encore une fois ou pire, mourir. Il se tourmentait à chaque fois qu'il n'était pas en sa présence. Link était obnubilé par Zelda, il ne voulait pas la perdre, en aucun cas. Mais il n'était plus très loin du château, il savait qu'il ne garderait pas ses tourments très longtemps. Mais il s'inquiétait de plus en plus à chaque mètre parcouru sur la distance qui les séparaient. Il était arrivé devant le pont-levis du marché d'Hyrule. Ce fut une longue distance à parcourir, et plus grande encore dans le cœur de Link et de Zelda. Il descendit d'Epona, la fit traverser le pont-levis et la confia au garde surveillant l'entrée. Il s'avançait dans la place du marché, prenant le temps de bien tout observer, émerveillé devant toutes ces magnifiques décorations. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes d'observation, Link décida de hâter le pas, toujours aussi pressé d'aller rejoindre Zelda qui attendait maintenant depuis des heures dans sa chambre, frigorifiée. Link, lui, courrait et atteignit assez rapidement l'entrée du château. Il se hâta encore plus, courant dans les couloirs et escaliers du château. Il trébucha plusieurs fois, mais il finit par arriver devant la porte de la chambre de Zelda. Il était essoufflé et sale désormais. Il prenait quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle, puis il entra. Il découvrit Zelda frigorifiée devant sa cheminée, il se pressa d'accourir vers elle et de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Zelda, je suis là maintenant, ne t'en fais pas. »

Lorsqu'il eut finit de prononcer ces quelques mots, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Zelda.


	3. Chapter 3

Ce Drabble de 100 mots tout pile est un cadeau pour Maddie Made, j'espère que cela lui plaira ! Enjoy ! :D

John était fatigué de l'impolitesse de Sherlock. Il en avait marre de toujours l'excuser à chaque fois auprès de telle ou de telle personne. Cela l'exaspérait, d'ailleurs. Comment se faisait-il qu'il puisse vivre et travailler avec quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent et d'aussi exaspérant ? Il avait beau se torturer les neurones comme il voulait, il n'en trouvait pas la réponse. Mais il savait comment il pourrait y remédier, enfin, il croyait avoir une solution. Rentré chez lui, il vit le regard étonné et interrogateur de Sherlock peser sur lui lorsqu'il dit qu'il arrêterai les enquêtes si Sherlock ne changeait pas de comportement.


	4. Chapter 4

Voici un petit cadeau de 100 mots tout pile, un Drabble pour Odea Nightingale, j'espère que cela lui plaira ! Enjoy ! :D

Sherlock regardait avec curiosité cet arbre, qu'il n'avait jamais vu si étrangement décoré. Au 221B Baker Street, le célèbre Sherlock Holmes regardait avec curiosité un simple sapin de Noël que John avait décoré. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait là ? Le détective n'en savait rien, il ne pouvait pas demander ça à madame Hudson car elle était sortie, et il ne savait pas où se trouvait John. Quand John rentra enfin, Sherlock lui demanda ce que faisait un sapin de Noël dans son salon, et John répondit par un baiser et prononça ces quelques paroles : « Vous êtes sous une branche de gui. »


	5. Chapter 5

Ce petit Drabble de 200 mots tout pile est un cadeau pour la belle **hasegawa-algue** , j'espère que ce cadeau lui plaira !

Enjoy ! :D

Merlin, pour la période de Noël, partait de Camelot pour se rendre à Ealdor, son village natal. Il était à chaque fois ravi de revoir sa mère, toujours inquiète de savoir son fils au service d'Arthur puisqu'elle le sait toujours en train de d'aller d'aventures en aventures. Elle avait peur pour lui. Mais à chaque approche Noël, elle était heureuse de savoir qu'elle allait bientôt revoir son fils, cela se voyait sur son visage.

Merlin, lui, avait chaque années une certaine tristesse de laisser Arthur et Gaius seuls lors des fêtes de Noël. Mais cette année, ce fut différent. Arthur ordonna à ses plus proches chevaliers ainsi qu'à Gaius de se préparer pour un voyage jusqu'à Ealdor, et d'emporter suffisamment de vivres pour un village entier.

Hunit ne fut pas prévenue de leur venue, sa surprise fut si grande qu'elle manqua de s'évanouir en voyant arriver le Roi et ses Chevaliers. Le Roi, de par ce geste, voulu marquer les esprits en montrant le fait qu'il soit proche du peuple.

Les festivités furent les plus belles que l'on pu voir à Ealdor, et Hunit, la mère de Merlin fut la plus enchantée de voir ce village avec une telle effervesence.


End file.
